custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive/Move
The below log can be generated on any page by simply typing in . Log of BMSM (1:00:41)PM K, I call this meeting to order (1:00:42)PM Oolala (1:00:47)PM !/talkback off (1:00:48)PM Talkback Is now Disabled. (1:00:56)PM Yeah meeting officially starts now (1:01:02)PM Ok (1:01:04)PM Racht's on Gmail (1:01:07)PM Yeah! (1:01:07)PM forget what I said in the BP forums (1:01:09)PM Tapio's back (1:01:13)PM I forgot it was CBW and BP together (1:01:16)PM though it was just BP chat (1:01:20)PM Yeah (again) (1:01:58)PM Yay! Tapio is here! (1:02:03)PM And Racht (1:02:06)PM Hello everybody! (1:02:10)PM ALrighty (1:02:11)PM HEY! (1:02:12)PM Hiya (1:02:15)PM I have no idea who Racht is sorry (1:02:15)PM Hi! (1:02:17)PM quite a crowd we got (1:02:20)PM I think you all know what this meeting is about (1:02:21)PM Racht is a Bpedia admin (1:02:22)PM Nice to see ya. (1:02:23)PM he's a Toa (1:02:26)PM Ok (1:02:33)PM Yes. (1:02:37)PM So,we'll follow Daiku's plan (1:02:37)PM No need to know who I am. I am just a helper of Bioniclepedia, that is all. (1:02:39)PM lets stop talking and let Seth start (1:02:41)PM with my amendment (1:02:52)PM So, Auserv, you can start (1:03:02)PM Wait (1:03:04)PM My bad >.< (1:03:09)PM Prelims vote (1:03:20)PM All for this move off the Wikia platform? (1:03:27)PM eye (1:03:31)PM I'm for it (1:03:34)PM Me! (1:03:36)PM I agree with it (1:03:44)PM Yes, allright. (1:03:49)PM K, 4 yay (1:03:51)PM Nay? (1:04:03)PM (Against) (1:04:07)PM 5 yay, actually (1:04:11)PM K (1:04:15)PM I say nay (1:04:15)PM Just about to say that (1:04:16)PM 5 yay, nays please? (1:04:22)PM 1 nay (1:04:29)PM Others? (1:04:37)PM Not me (1:04:41)PM Can I null? (1:04:41)PM Ok, 5 yay 1 Nay (1:04:47)PM ? (1:04:53)PM Neutral Racht? (1:04:55)PM Three undecided? (1:05:00)PM Delphi is a bot (1:05:02)PM Yes, neutral. (1:05:04)PM k (1:05:14)PM 5 yay, 1 nay, 1 neut (1:05:14)PM So two undecided (1:05:37)PM Who? (1:05:44)PM wait (1:05:45)PM one nay (1:05:45)PM yeah (1:05:48)PM 2 Nay, PF is against (1:05:56)PM WHAT! (1:06:00)PM ?? (1:06:02)PM what about MG? (1:06:03)PM OM was (1:06:09)PM MG didn't want to vote (1:06:11)PM what do you think? (1:06:12)PM 3 Nay (1:06:19)PM NO! (1:06:20)PM Just the people in here (1:06:24)PM yea (1:06:33)PM and PF couldn't make it but wanted to vote (1:06:37)PM same for OM (1:06:38)PM let's not count the general votes yet (1:06:40)PM but MG didn't (1:06:43)PM K (1:06:49)PM I agree with Daiku (1:06:50)PM so prelims: 5 yay, 3 Nay (1:06:56)PM Moving on (1:06:58)PM Is it too late to vote anyway? I thought the plans are in gear now. (1:07:03)PM No not yet (1:07:06)PM not yet (1:07:14)PM but their ready to begin (1:07:15)PM So nothing has been bought yet? (1:07:25)PM not quite (1:07:29)PM Auserv, you may take the "podium" to present the majority opinion (1:07:30)PM I guess not (1:07:30)PM ... (1:08:09)PM ...Auserv? (1:08:17)PM he's typing (1:08:19)PM Alright, um... I didn't really know I was going to be taking the podium until a few minutes ago :P So am I just saying why we want the move? (1:08:21)PM Oh, ic :P (1:08:29)PM Yes (1:08:33)PM Alright (1:08:34)PM May I ask a question? (1:08:43)PM Yes (1:08:45)PM Let TA talk first (1:08:48)PM er nvm :P (1:08:54)PM Do I have to say anything? (1:08:58)PM Sorry (1:09:02)PM I have to refer to my blog entry anyway XD (1:09:12)PM I actually do not quite understand the plan. What is actually going to happen when we agree to move? What comes next? (1:09:16)PM ... I'm... confused... (1:09:18)PM I don't knwo the plan all too wel (1:09:25)PM Ok (1:09:28)PM After we move (1:09:31)PM The plan is to move... (1:09:33)PM well, we move the content (1:09:34)PM Right? (1:09:41)PM We'll continue editing for a week or so as I setup the wikis (1:09:45)PM Yes (1:10:04)PM Don't we have to reregister too? (1:10:08)PM then afterwards, Swert and I will turn the old B-pedia to a wiki about set info, and link to both wikis for stoyline (1:10:09)PM Yeah (1:10:12)PM Once the testing and such is done, I'll request the old wikia wikis be locked so we can get an accurate database dump (1:10:26)PM Er, old wikia wiki (1:10:28)PM Dump? (1:10:32)PM Forgot about swert :P (1:10:40)PM Yea, the database dump (1:10:48)PM ... (1:10:51)PM it allows for me to retrieve all the articles (1:10:57)PM every page (1:11:00)PM oh... (1:11:01)PM so I can import it (1:11:12)PM oh..(again) (1:11:16)PM I know Seth will get it to work (1:11:22)PM then, the image dump, then we'll do a few more tests blah blah balh (1:11:24)PM I'm ready to talk now whenever everyone's ready XD (1:11:29)PM you're doing the same for B-pedai, right? (1:11:30)PM then the wikis will be open (1:11:32)PM Yes (1:11:37)PM I'm ready (1:11:44)PM Auserv, skeak! (1:11:49)PM speak, too (1:11:55)PM Heh (1:11:55)PM lol (1:12:33)PM Alright, the first and biggest reason that a lot of people are supporting the move is the whole Wikia Spotlight thing (1:12:46)PM Right. (1:12:51)PM Yah\ (1:12:59)PM Some ads are not really good for 8-year-olds to be seeing, and some are downright obscene as noted in my blog entry (1:13:00)PM yeah (1:13:04)PM no comments now please - let him speak (1:13:07)PM Those spotlights are just so wicked... (1:13:12)PM Ok, sorry. (1:13:39)PM Also, the staff of the new domain will have all the powers that on Wikia are only reserved for the highest (1:13:44)PM IP checks and the like (1:14:16)PM Aside from that, and Seth knows more about this than I do, we'll be getting some new features (1:14:32)PM Wjich we will discuss later. (1:14:34)PM Which* (1:14:42)PM Such as an extension that tells other users when you're editing a page, for example (1:14:59)PM And finally, it will improve relations between the CBW and Bpedia staff (1:15:21)PM As some of the people who got here earlier saw, that's necessary - some of us don't even know some other's names :P (1:15:39)PM :/ (1:15:52)PM :/ (1:15:53)PM That's about it for the reasons detailed in my blog entry... (1:16:03)PM Am I supposed to say something now? (1:16:07)PM Ok, and for the minority, Daiku (1:16:10)PM Can't think of anything else to say really, so I guess I'm done (1:16:16)PM You may take the invisible podium (1:16:27)PM Cool (1:16:28)PM do we want to have questions to Auserv first, or do all questions at the end? (1:16:35)PM all questions at the end (1:16:35)PM You wrote the plan (1:16:36)PM yes (1:16:36)PM I guess (1:16:49)PM I suppose I did (1:17:00)PM he did? (1:17:06)PM Okay, these reasons are mostly why Bioniclepedia shouldn't move (1:17:06)PM He did (1:17:08)PM He wrote the meeting plan (1:17:09)PM the plan for the discussion (1:17:10)PM did what? (1:17:17)PM hush (1:17:20)PM the order of events (1:17:21)PM wrote the plan, now he's talking so quiet until he's done :P (1:17:23)PM ... (1:17:24)PM I can talk all I want (1:17:30)PM but anyways... (1:17:39)PM I can't really talk for CBW, since I don't know enough about their situation (1:17:48)PM and they're in a different situation than BP (1:18:06)PM but right now, Bioniclepedia's main source of new users is either cross-wiki or from google searchis (1:18:08)PM searches (1:18:21)PM bionicle.wikia.com comes up first on Bionicle Wiki searches (1:18:31)PM Well, you'll get new members... (1:18:37)PM Theough Bzpower. (1:18:38)PM let me talk (1:18:40)PM Shush Please (1:18:41)PM Through* (1:18:45)PM Sorry. (1:18:54)PM we tried working with BZPower before (1:19:02)PM they're too demanding, and we weren't getting anything out of it (1:19:14)PM and we as a community decided we weren't going to bend over backwards to BZP (1:19:41)PM Now, we could still re-establish ourselves as an independent wiki (1:19:58)PM if we had a large enough group of dedicated users with enough time to put a lot of work into improving BP (1:20:08)PM unfortunately, our community right now is mostly a Wikia community (1:20:16)PM we don't get a lot of users really dedicated to staying (1:20:17)PM is it? (1:20:28)PM shh PL questions at the end (1:20:30)PM and some of us, like me, wouldn't have the time to do a lot of editing (1:21:00)PM Bioniclepedia cycles through users (1:21:16)PM except we get a few that stay (1:21:36)PM if we go to an independent server, when our current user base cycles out, we won't have any more cycling in (1:21:59)PM and I don't think our current admin staff is capable of keeping up (1:22:12)PM since, as I said before, most of us don't have the drive or the time (1:22:20)PM look at how many of us even showed up (1:23:08)PM mind blank... (1:23:11)PM Ok (1:23:18)PM Cool (1:23:21)PM I will now "read" something PF requested me to (1:23:29)PM Seeing as he's not here (1:23:33)PM "Fellow admins and friends at Custom Bionicle Wiki. I am sorry I could not make it. I am out of town. I know that you guys are voting as of moving out of wikia. My answer is nay (no), because I see no reasoother than the recent vandil (atukamadlib or something like thaat), but he hasn't bothered us, so I see no reason to move. Thank you." (1:23:42)PM --Pirakafreak24 (1:24:07)PM Which brings me to my next subject: vandals (1:24:23)PM vandalism is something that's gonna plague any wiki, no matter where we draw our users from (1:24:34)PM it's one of the plagues of wiki (1:24:37)PM Which is sad.. (1:24:53)PM and it turns out that all of Bioniclepedia's recent vandal problems have all been from the one known as atukam (1:26:16)PM as I was saying... atukam (we will no longer capitalize his name) said he would follow us through the move (1:26:18)PM so moving won't help that (1:26:25)PM yay (1:26:35)PM eventually he'll just quit, just like all the others have (1:26:53)PM And now I come to the benefits of moving (1:26:56)PM hopefully (1:26:57)PM or rather, insufficiency thereof (1:27:11)PM we will gain some new features from moving (1:27:19)PM but a majority of them aren't really needed (1:27:35)PM especially when you consider how the Wikia staff has been so helpful in giving us stuff like blogs (1:27:37)PM Daiku can you wrap it up?You're taking up an awful lot of time, no offense (1:27:49)PM the ads on the main page rarely even load for me (1:27:50)PM workin' on it (1:27:53)PM k (1:28:16)PM and me and Oracle are working on a Wikia-wide protest against the new inappropriate Wikia Spotlights (1:28:28)PM That's good (1:28:51)PM So, in conclusion, none of the benefits we'll be getting will outweigh the fact that Bioniclepedia's member income will drop extraordinarily (1:29:08)PM Alrighty... (1:29:09)PM and having a wiki with nice feaures isn't important if nobody visits it (1:29:20)PM true (1:29:21)PM questions about the majority now...ToaAuserv will now take questions (1:29:24)PM K so now we're moving on to the questions, right? (1:29:26)PM true2 (1:29:31)PM Alright (1:29:34)PM Fire away (1:29:49)PM and you may defer to someone else if you feel they can better answer it (1:29:55)PM K (1:30:06)PM like yours truly. :P (1:30:13)PM Yup (1:30:13)PM What new features have you wanted to add in the past that you haven't been able to due to Wikia's staff restrictions? (1:30:23)PM any (1:30:24)PM CheckIP (1:30:26)PM What will we do when new users randomly start editing BPedia after we move and you turn it into a set wiki? (1:30:28)PM Oversight (1:30:29)PM IRC (1:30:32)PM New Skins (1:30:42)PM spam filter needs to go (1:30:42)PM ew... (1:30:48)PM I requested IRc quite a while back (1:30:58)PM Never got a response (1:31:06)PM they have them (1:31:08)PM Yeah, Swert once tried to see if he could get Bpedia to have custom skins, and it can't because of the whole Monaco thing (1:31:12)PM JSharp said he was going to propose it to the board, but it never happened (1:31:35)PM what's oversight? (1:31:36)PM @CL: That would be Swert's problem, not ours (1:31:45)PM It deletes revisions Daiku (1:31:50)PM Ok (1:32:09)PM what's the difference between IRC and what we're using now? (1:32:09)PM it would mine and Swert's (1:32:18)PM And Seth pretty much answered Daiku's question so no need to answer that :P (1:32:23)PM The IRC would be built in as a special page Daiku (1:32:37)PM Any other questions for the majority opinion? (1:32:43)PM no (1:32:45)PM much easier to access than mibbit since its local (1:32:56)PM mibbit isn't hard to access (1:32:57)PM and the old B-pedia will be linking to the new one all over the place, just FYI (1:33:00)PM Minority Quetions now (1:33:04)PM BS01 too (1:33:25)PM Daiku, I don't see why you are so worried about the users (1:33:37)PM If we link to the new site from the old, I'm sure they'll follow (1:33:53)PM That's a good idea (1:33:58)PM especially if CBW's old site becomes a redirect to the new one, if Wikia will do that for me (1:33:58)PM bioniclereviews.wikia.com (1:34:01)PM anybody seen that? (1:34:16)PM no.... (1:34:23)PM another Bionicle wikia wiki (1:34:28)PM it redirects to bionicle.wikia.com Daiku (1:34:42)PM Oh nevermind (1:34:59)PM right now it's mostly plajarism from BS01 (1:35:00)PM At Daiku, atukam (I love how we're not capitalizing his name anymore XD) will probably follow us to the new wiki, but we'll be shielded from any cross-wiki vandals (1:35:03)PM Can we get back to the meeting? (1:35:14)PM Not really a question but more of an opposing opinion (1:35:18)PM Bionicle Reviews is relevant (1:35:30)PM to answering Oracle's first question (1:35:30)PM ... (1:35:51)PM right now, Reviews is overwhelmed by us (1:36:14)PM UPDATE ***YAY 5 NAY 3 @ BP*** (1:36:18)PM but if bionicle.wikia.com becomes a storyline, it's a very real possibility that Reviews gets all the Wikia users who want to storyline edit (1:37:19)PM lolz (1:37:20)PM CL, please don't (1:37:25)PM sorry (1:37:33)PM but anyways, back to my answer (1:37:36)PM CUT (1:37:44)PM Wiki Magna (1:37:44)PM Ok go on :) (1:37:51)PM Another BIONICLE wiki. (1:37:58)PM also, people at bionicle.wikia.com will get to choose between BS01 and Bioniclepedia (1:38:03)PM Yeah, they don't really figure into this equation though (1:38:17)PM Wiki Magna isn't fully developed yet (1:38:19)PM Yes they will, Daiku, good point, didn't think about that (1:38:19)PM why would they choose BP over BS01 (1:38:20)PM Kaper? (1:38:33)PM especially if BS01's more organized and has a better reputation (1:38:51)PM Basically though, we've had this problem from the beginning (1:38:55)PM some like us more (1:39:00)PM And obviously there are a handful of people who DID choose us over BS01 (1:39:00)PM like MK (1:39:07)PM I did (1:39:13)PM So did I (1:39:15)PM Same (1:39:20)PM Actually, all of us here did, basically (1:39:27)PM unless someone here has never been to BS01? (1:39:38)PM plus (1:39:38)PM I like BP over BS01 (1:39:53)PM PF had never heard of BS01 (1:39:54)PM no one can make accounts, or edit as IPs on BS01 anymore (1:39:58)PM We're easier to get along with and we've achieved BS01's quality (nearly) with far fewer members (1:39:59)PM before we started talking about it (1:40:14)PM PF is the exception to the rule (1:40:16)PM PirakaFreak has an account on BS01. (1:40:22)PM Now he does (1:40:26)PM yeah, he made it after we told hima bout BS01 (1:40:39)PM Still, he is aware of it now. (1:40:40)PM Whyd you tell him? (1:40:45)PM he asked (1:40:48)PM Because it came up in conversation (1:40:48)PM we were talking about it (1:40:48)PM he asked (1:40:55)PM It's not like he prefers it to Bpedia (1:40:58)PM Are there any more questions? (1:41:02)PM I have an account there too (1:41:05)PM but I never use it (1:41:05)PM It would be hard to achieve their quality with few members. (1:41:06)PM Same (1:41:14)PM We cannot do it by ourselves. (1:41:16)PM when are we moving? (1:41:25)PM We've come pretty close so far though, Racht (1:41:26)PM yes we can (1:41:28)PM IF, Pl (1:41:36)PM its not decided yet (1:41:49)PM but it's winning (1:41:50)PM questions for minority view? (1:41:58)PM No? (1:42:05)PM Moving on then (1:42:11)PM How close, though? (1:42:17)PM very (1:42:23)PM It's subjective (1:42:24)PM It has only happened because of the copying. (1:42:28)PM And then we just change the words. (1:42:29)PM nope (1:42:36)PM Alright, do we want to vote now? (1:42:36)PM I never copy (1:42:38)PM No, 99% of Bpedia's content is original (1:42:42)PM I've written a great deal of it myself (1:42:48)PM same here (1:42:51)PM And BS01 has indeed copied from us before (1:42:52)PM Same with Legodude760 (1:42:59)PM I haven't edited as much, but mine's all original (1:43:00)PM You can back that up? (1:43:08)PM yes (1:43:10)PM About BS01 copying us? (1:43:13)PM Here, I'll find you that (1:43:13)PM Oh, perhaps now it is original. (1:43:20)PM What? (1:43:22)PM No, not that. (1:43:26)PM Uh, are we going to vote now guys? (1:43:28)PM I wrote a summary for Downfall and they copied it (1:43:31)PM Back up the original content comment. (1:43:46)PM Voting now? Will we? (1:43:50)PM I guess not Seth :P (1:44:01)PM This isn't the deciding vote (1:44:09)PM the community vote decides (1:44:16)PM Oh... when will that be, then? (1:44:17)PM Right, but it'll decide the outcome of the meeting (1:44:23)PM hang on (1:44:25)PM GAH (1:44:26)PM Makao's on BP (1:44:30)PM I'm confused (1:44:30)PM ... (1:44:36)PM get him in here (1:44:40)PM Same here... (1:44:43)PM Makao's missed the first half of the meeting though (1:44:50)PM true that (1:44:53)PM he can still join (1:44:56)PM and does he even really know anything about the move? (1:45:03)PM not really (1:45:04)PM no (1:45:10)PM oh (1:45:18)PM somebody who's been in the whole time want to save the conversation? (1:45:24)PM I will (1:45:31)PM I was the first one in the room actually (1:45:31)PM I am :/ (1:45:35)PM I was (1:45:38)PM Auserv the test-saver (1:45:56)PM How do I save it anyway? (1:46:06)PM Select it, copy it, paste it into a word doc? (1:46:23)PM It doesn't go back all the way to the beginning of the chat for some reason (1:46:26)PM You have to cut some things out thouhg (1:46:30)PM though* (1:46:32)PM mine does (1:46:50)PM I guess you'll have to do it then (1:47:01)PM Mine only goes back about 20 minutes (1:47:09)PM gah toothache (1:47:13)PM And with each new message, an old one disappears (1:47:20)PM hm (1:47:21)PM oops (1:47:21)PM True (1:47:35)PM ok, are we going to vote or what? (1:47:44)PM Didn't we? (1:47:45)PM aye (1:47:54)PM Nay (1:47:54)PM that was prelims I thought (1:47:57)PM yay (1:47:57)PM but lets do it again (1:48:04)PM k (1:48:05)PM yeah, see if anyone's changed their mind (1:48:08)PM yea, because we had to hear the agrs and stuff (1:48:10)PM my mind hasn't changed (1:48:15)PM Ok, all yay? (1:48:22)PM yay (1:48:25)PM yay (1:48:25)PM one nay (1:48:31)PM yay (1:48:33)PM two, PF (1:48:46)PM PF ain't here (1:48:48)PM 2 nay, 4 yay (1:48:55)PM but he still was going to vote PL (1:49:01)PM Racht? (1:49:02)PM But PL, he requested for his vote to be counted because he was out of town (1:49:07)PM ^ (1:49:12)PM Racht, have you decided? (1:49:36)PM might as well vote, bro (1:49:38)PM Tapio? (1:49:41)PM No, I have not. I have not really heard arguments from both sides. (1:49:50)PM read blogs (1:49:51)PM Racht, have you read my blog entry about the subject? (1:50:02)PM or mine, or PL's? (1:50:03)PM http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ToaAuserv/Leaving_Wikia (1:50:05)PM There's a link (1:50:07)PM Tapio yay or nay? (1:50:08)PM No I have not. If you can provide the link to the specific entry... (1:50:09)PM Thanks. (1:50:12)PM My entry links to Daiku's and PL's (1:50:20)PM So just skim them all quickly (1:50:21)PM Alright. (1:50:46)PM I didn't write mine too well, just sorta threw it together (1:50:49)PM and when we're done the joint meeting, I've got an issue to bring up for the BP crew (1:50:53)PM 2 nay, 4 yay, 2 undecided (1:50:56)PM ok (1:51:13)PM the undecided will probably be decided soon enough, so that's not the final vote, right? (1:51:21)PM hey, it's MK! (1:51:22)PM Yea (1:51:22)PM you can bring it up on gmail right now, Daiku (1:51:26)PM Wow, there's a lot of people here. (1:51:27)PM MK! (1:51:30)PM Hey, Masketh, you missed the first half of the meeting (1:51:39)PM First Half? (1:51:42)PM yay or nay Masketh? (1:51:43)PM We're voting for the move right now, yay or nay? (1:51:46)PM It's only half over? (1:51:47)PM Nay. I do not want to risk. (1:51:48)PM Yay (1:51:49)PM yay (1:51:57)PM riskt what? (1:52:01)PM Alright, so 3 nay, 5 yay, 1 undecided (1:52:06)PM 3 nay, 5 yay, 1 undecided (1:52:09)PM >:/ (1:52:14)PM TA beat me (1:52:14)PM aha (1:52:21)PM Who's undicided? (1:52:24)PM Tapio (1:52:31)PM I see (1:52:37)PM Tapio hasn't said anything like the whole meeting (1:52:40)PM You there, Tapio? (1:52:41)PM Yea (1:52:44)PM XD (1:52:47)PM what changed your mind, Masketh? (1:52:54)PM I don't know. (1:53:00)PM Akutambitl perhaps (1:53:12)PM IP check could hopefully block him for good. (1:53:13)PM MK! (1:53:17)PM What about Kaper? Have we forgotten him? (1:53:17)PM Plus the adds (1:53:21)PM Wikia already established Bioniclepedia. If we move, then it will be hard to let the community know that we have moved. Most likely, they will not follow us out. (1:53:24)PM Oh, kaper... (1:53:26)PM he was yay (1:53:26)PM Well, Kaper disappeared (1:53:32)PM they will (1:53:35)PM Atukam's using an IP scrambler (1:53:36)PM So 3 nay, 6 yay, 1 undecided (1:53:38)PM we will link Racht (1:53:39)PM so 3 nay, 6 yay, 1 undecided (1:53:40)PM GAH (1:53:44)PM Hah (1:53:51)PM xD (1:53:55)PM you're funny (1:53:56)PM Atukam's IP had already been blocked (1:54:01)PM nope (1:54:03)PM BTW, what's the deal with Swert you were talking about earlier? (1:54:12)PM but there are ways of getting a random IP each time you get on (1:54:17)PM He's going to take over the old Bpedia and turn it into a set wiki (1:54:21)PM it's been blocked twelve time, Daiku (1:54:22)PM Ah. (1:54:22)PM Link for how long? Whoever takes over the BIONICLE Wikia might remove the link, should Wikia decide to give it to someone else. (1:54:24)PM and link to the new one (1:54:33)PM TA, what did Tapio vote earlier? (1:54:38)PM Yay. (1:54:38)PM Yay I think? (1:54:43)PM ah there you are (1:54:44)PM That was my vote. (1:54:46)PM Racht, Swert is going to take over the Bionicle Wikia (1:54:52)PM 3 nay, 7 yay, (1:54:53)PM and me (1:54:54)PM not anymore (1:54:59)PM according to MG (1:54:59)PM Is it too late to ask a question? (1:55:00)PM Swert and I will be partners (1:55:03)PM And he'll be linking to us extensively from there (1:55:07)PM No it isn't CL (1:55:09)PM I see. (1:55:18)PM Ok, vote is final, for the meeting: (1:55:21)PM Ok, what are the new adresses going to be? (1:55:28)PM 7 yay; 3 nay (1:55:29)PM We're deciding that later in the meeting (1:55:30)PM That's a good question. (1:55:34)PM Yes (1:55:35)PM Yeah, how can we find the new wikias? (1:55:38)PM Thank you (1:55:42)PM we'll now discuss the domain/address (1:55:49)PM TAPIO YOURE ALIVE (1:56:01)PM Seth, next on the plan was extensions, I thought (1:56:04)PM We were originally going to use biowikis.com (1:56:06)PM Yes, I am... barely escaped that Dragon... (1:56:11)PM I forgot address TA (1:56:14)PM ORDER PLEASE (1:56:16)PM hush (1:56:26)PM How about BPedia.com? (1:56:27)PM let Seth speak (1:56:30)PM So, biowikis.com was taken (1:56:31)PM LEGO will ask you to remove "bionicle" from the address if we do decided to have it. (1:56:39)PM Order in the,er... (1:56:40)PM Yeah, we're aware (1:56:41)PM we know (1:56:41)PM room (1:56:49)PM no one talk (1:56:54)PM except Seth (1:56:59)PM so, biowikis.com was taken (1:57:08)PM me, TA, and PL were discussing it earlier last night (1:57:22)PM and we thought of uddwikis.com for Unity Duty Destiny Wikis (1:57:41)PM cbw would be cbw.uddwikis.com and bp would be bp.uddwikis.com (1:58:02)PM If anyone has any other global sitename/domain, you may speak it now. (1:58:26)PM Anyone? (1:58:29)PM No ideas? (1:58:31)PM Nope (1:58:32)PM no ideas (1:58:34)PM Nope. (1:58:38)PM I like uddwikis (1:58:39)PM Nope, I like those (1:58:45)PM I don't really like uddwikis (1:58:45)PM Ok, yay for uddwikis.com/Unity Duty Destiny Wikis? (1:58:51)PM Daiku, ideas then (1:58:58)PM I don't have any at the moment (1:59:00)PM haven't thought yet (1:59:06)PM yay (1:59:08)PM but I'd think we could come up with a better acrostic thatn udd (1:59:14)PM yay for me (1:59:22)PM 2 y 1 n (1:59:22)PM bioniclepedia.com? (1:59:24)PM It's harder than you think to find one that isn't taken, Daiku (1:59:28)PM Is that already taken? (1:59:31)PM Racht, it has to cover bp and cbw (1:59:32)PM Racht, it contains Bionicle (1:59:35)PM ^ (1:59:38)PM So we didn't consider it (1:59:39)PM I meant bpedia (1:59:39)PM Soryr (1:59:43)PM *Sorry. (1:59:59)PM I've got to go. (2:00:01)PM Bye. (2:00:03)PM bpedia.com is what I meant. (2:00:04)PM bye (2:00:04)PM Ok,bte (2:00:12)PM Ah (2:00:15)PM Racht, the name has to cover cbw and bp (2:00:19)PM well, bpedia.com is probably taken (2:00:23)PM and yeah, what Seth said (2:00:37)PM uddwiki.com is what you came up with? (2:00:45)PM uddwikis, plural (2:00:46)PM uddwikis.com (2:00:48)PM ^^ (2:01:25)PM No ideas then? (2:01:35)PM not yet (2:01:42)PM but I'll let you know if I come up with anything (2:01:50)PM k (2:01:52)PM temp: (2:01:54)PM yay for uddwikis.com/Unity Duty Destiny Wikis? (2:02:10)PM yay (2:02:17)PM 1 y 0 n (2:02:21)PM yay (2:02:24)PM 2 y 0 n (2:02:32)PM er, 3 y 0 n (2:02:36)PM counting me (2:02:38)PM I will give you my honest opinion. That is not a good url because it lacks uniqueness in the way that udd can refer to a lot of stuff. Maybe a url that contains is more BIONICLE-like. Something to do more with BIONICLE. (2:02:42)PM y. (2:02:57)PM I agree with Racht, actually.... (2:02:59)PM Well, think of something Racht/Daiku (2:03:00)PM So, nay, Racht? (2:03:06)PM nay (2:03:15)PM 2 y 3 n (2:03:23)PM We'll consider alternate titles later (2:03:27)PM for now we're voting on uddwikis (2:03:27)PM yay (2:03:29)PM Some people will overlook the url as some other wiki, not pertaining to Bioniclepedia/Custom BIONICLE Wiki. (2:03:35)PM Lets just move of for time's sake (2:03:43)PM on* (2:03:53)PM We'll vote after the community votes, so they can vote too (2:03:57)PM if they say yay (2:04:03)PM alright (2:04:06)PM if they say nay? (2:04:07)PM they should (2:04:11)PM but yeah (2:04:12)PM If they say nay (2:04:15)PM we won't move (2:04:18)PM they should say yay, though (2:04:23)PM i mean on name (2:04:30)PM we don't need a vote on the name (2:04:31)PM Oh, then we'll find another (2:04:38)PM More ideas. We cannot limit ourselves to one idea. (2:04:38)PM Well, there'll be like different choices CL (2:04:41)PM I want the name to be decided here, really (2:04:49)PM www.biowiki.com (2:04:56)PM www.biowikis.com (2:04:57)PM Wasn't that taken? (2:05:04)PM both are taken (2:05:05)PM biowikis was taken, originally we were going to do that (2:05:06)PM wikimetru, having Wiki Metru cover both our wikis? (2:05:10)PM I do not know, I am just throwing out ideas. (2:05:17)PM wikimetru sounds nice (2:05:20)PM lemme WHOIS (2:05:43)PM I like wikimetru too, but BS01 might be apprehensive to it, since they already have Wiki-Nui as a nickname for BS01 (2:05:46)PM wikimetru.com is available (2:05:54)PM Bpedia actually used to be called Wiki-Metru (2:05:56)PM Wikimetru isn't bad. (2:06:01)PM Back when LegoLover was running it (2:06:05)PM All yay for wikimetru.com? (2:06:10)PM yay (2:06:11)PM yay I guess (2:06:17)PM 3 y 0 n (2:06:20)PM counting me (2:06:22)PM yay (2:06:23)PM Hold up, more ideas. We are moving too fast. (2:06:25)PM 4 y 0 n (2:06:27)PM no! (2:06:35)PM sorry (2:06:41)PM yay (2:06:42)PM ? (2:06:44)PM Racht, we're voting on each idea, and if enough people say nay, we'll try other ideas (2:06:46)PM 5 y 0 n (2:07:01)PM majority Rule (2:07:04)PM guys (2:07:06)PM Racht? (2:07:14)PM y/n? (2:07:23)PM Don't you want to give us choices to vote on instead of voting one at a time? (2:07:33)PM It would be hard to do (2:07:35)PM Nobody has any other ideas (2:07:42)PM exactly (2:07:51)PM and we have more topics to cover (2:07:52)PM thinking... (2:07:54)PM 3 to be exact (2:08:00)PM we need to move on (2:08:02)PM That is because we were not aware that we were going to be discussing this today. (2:08:04)PM what about unitydutydestiny.com? or is that too long? (2:08:06)PM what's a Bionicle storyline location where they store information? (2:08:17)PM onu-nui? (2:08:21)PM Archives (2:08:24)PM onu-metru* (2:08:29)PM but I like wikimetru (2:08:29)PM colisseum? (2:08:30)PM bioarchives.com (2:08:37)PM I like bioarchives.com (2:08:44)PM that's probably taken, it sounds pretty vague... (2:08:51)PM its taken (2:08:57)PM bummer (2:08:59)PM oh (2:09:00)PM "Cybernym,LLC" (2:09:24)PM onu-metru.com? (2:09:32)PM www.biovault.com (2:09:38)PM I Wiki-Metru (2:09:45)PM www.biowallofstars.com (2:09:51)PM iI like Wiki-Metru (2:09:53)PM don't like onu-metru really, doesn't seem to represent all of Bionicle very well (2:09:56)PM www.biowallofhistory.com (2:10:01)PM I'm still for Wiki-Metru at the moment (2:10:06)PM we want something concise (2:10:11)PM "the domain name you have requested is registered with Network Solutions." (2:10:15)PM I think wikimetru.com is gonna be the best (2:10:18)PM biovault is taken (2:10:22)PM ok (2:10:25)PM back to wikimetru (2:10:26)PM yay? (2:10:29)PM www.biomuseum.com (2:10:32)PM www.bioathenaeum.com (2:10:33)PM yay hooray woohoo (2:10:39)PM anthenauem? (2:10:39)PM 2 y 0 n (2:10:53)PM anthenauem? what's that? (2:11:00)PM Another name for Archives. (2:11:01)PM I have a feeling it's a synonym (2:11:03)PM how about we try boipedia.com again? It include both wikis (2:11:14)PM boipedia or biopedia? (2:11:15)PM Well, not really (2:11:20)PM www.biovaults.com <-- I would not mind this. (2:11:22)PM biopedia.com TAKEN (2:11:30)PM biovaults TAKEN (2:11:42)PM let's just go with wikimetru then? (2:11:49)PM Sure. (2:11:53)PM everything better's taken (2:11:54)PM Yay (2:11:55)PM yay? (2:11:59)PM 2 y 0 n (2:11:59)PM yay (2:12:03)PM 3 y 0 n (2:12:06)PM yay (2:12:11)PM 4 y 0 n (2:12:23)PM woot! (2:12:27)PM 5 y 0 n (2:12:38)PM Who has yet to vote? (2:12:43)PM Tapio & racht (2:12:45)PM Yes, If I did not vote. (2:12:53)PM So just tapio (2:12:53)PM 6 y 0 n (2:13:08)PM Well, no matter what Tapio says, the majority will still be with wikimetru (2:13:11)PM Ok, we really need to move on (2:13:15)PM motion carried (2:13:17)PM Exactly (2:13:18)PM Extensions (2:13:22)PM 1. IRC (2:13:25)PM yay/nay? (2:13:29)PM 1 y 0 n (2:13:30)PM yay (2:13:30)PM yay (2:13:32)PM Yay (2:13:36)PM 4 y 0 n (2:13:45)PM yay - why would we not want it? (2:13:49)PM 5 y 0 n (2:14:01)PM we're just yay/naying for the record, lol (2:14:13)PM racht? (2:14:15)PM although to be honest, this is kinda like picking the paint color before we've decided to sell the house (2:14:27)PM daiku, its prelim voting (2:14:29)PM true (2:14:29)PM racht (2:14:33)PM kinda, but the majority did vote yay in this chat, and it's looking that way with Bpedia too (2:14:36)PM Hold on, reading. (2:14:47)PM Yes, have it. (2:14:51)PM we should really only be deciding the stuff we need before the move right now (2:14:52)PM motion carried (2:14:53)PM If this is the way to communicate, yes. (2:15:10)PM 2. IM Status (2:15:10)PM Alright, so IRC is 6 y 0 n (2:15:18)PM What? (2:15:19)PM which is? (2:15:19)PM define (2:15:22)PM this allows to show google talk status (2:15:30)PM nay (2:15:34)PM not if we're gonna have an IRC (2:15:38)PM Nay. (2:15:39)PM an example is at http://theoracle.uuuq.com/wiki/index.php/User:Sysop (2:15:43)PM i agree with daiku (2:15:45)PM I want privacy. (2:15:47)PM its the balloon (2:15:48)PM nay, doesn't seem necessary to me (2:15:54)PM yay (2:15:55)PM it (2:15:58)PM it's cool though lol (2:16:00)PM s useful (2:16:05)PM 2 y 3 n (2:16:16)PM brb (2:16:20)PM kk (2:16:21)PM it tells me whoonline (2:16:21)PM 2 y 4 n (2:16:24)PM Yay from me. (2:16:29)PM 3 y 4 n (2:16:33)PM motion dropped (2:16:34)PM But PL, you could find out by signing on to Gtalk (2:16:48)PM 3. WhosOnline (2:16:50)PM Define: (2:16:51)PM yay (2:16:56)PM Shows users online on the wiki (2:17:00)PM yea (2:17:00)PM WAIT TA GAWD (2:17:05)PM back (2:17:09)PM Look, I have to go now. Is there anything you would like my opinion for? (2:17:15)PM yay (2:17:15)PM I want privacy. So no. (2:17:21)PM ex: http://theoracle.uuuq.com/wiki/index.php/Special:WhosOnline (2:17:22)PM XD I already knew what it was and wanted it ever since Wikia had it briefly (2:17:31)PM yay (2:17:33)PM k (2:17:37)PM hold (2:17:44)PM Well, wait, is this for sysop or for everyone? (2:17:47)PM like BZP (2:17:49)PM 4 y 1 n (2:17:49)PM would there be a way to make it so you could choose not to appear on WhosOnline? (2:17:56)PM Leaving... See you later! (2:17:58)PM Bye (2:18:02)PM Bye Tapio (2:18:03)PM I'm not sure TA (2:18:25)PM A toggle would be nice, but not neccessary, IMO (2:18:32)PM Yeah (2:18:36)PM so yay TA? (2:18:40)PM My vote is still yay (2:18:49)PM 5 y 1 n (2:18:54)PM motion carried (2:19:05)PM Next? (2:19:09)PM hold (2:19:16)PM Ok (2:19:18)PM Meta-wiki (2:19:22)PM let me define (2:19:51)PM A meta wiki is a wiki about wikis (2:19:59)PM so it'd be like CBW and BP's central (2:20:11)PM So basically it would have help topics and such? (2:20:13)PM yes (2:20:15)PM yay (2:20:19)PM yay, then (2:20:19)PM 2 y 0 n (2:20:21)PM I could use such a thing (2:20:21)PM yay (2:20:22)PM 3 y 0n (2:20:26)PM 4 y 0 n (2:20:31)PM racht? (2:20:31)PM yay (2:20:35)PM 5 y 0 n (2:20:37)PM yay (2:20:40)PM oops (2:20:44)PM :P (2:21:05)PM I still do not understand what it is. (2:21:12)PM Wikia Central (2:21:14)PM its like Wikia Central (2:21:15)PM Oh. (2:21:17)PM a plave where u can check on both wikis (2:21:24)PM Right, right, understood. (2:21:27)PM yay? (2:21:30)PM It would be a central hub then. (2:21:33)PM yes (2:21:33)PM Sure, yes. (2:21:38)PM motion carried (2:21:40)PM 6 y (2:21:45)PM unanimously! (2:21:47)PM :O (2:21:53)PM Ok, the third staffer... (2:21:56)PM Nice, first time we've all agreed on something XD (2:22:03)PM I don't know exactly what you mean by that (2:22:07)PM hold for Oracle (2:22:12)PM What Software are we using. (2:22:12)PM I was thinking it seems unfair that I am automatically a staff (2:22:16)PM MediaWiki (2:22:20)PM same as Wikia (2:22:40)PM There are other popular ones out there. (2:22:42)PM so I wondered if you guys would like to vote for a third staff member? (2:22:48)PM MediaWiki is best (2:22:50)PM period (2:23:03)PM third staff member? (2:23:04)PM And besides that, Mediawiki is the one everyone's familiar with (2:23:05)PM Might want to branch out instead of using MediaWiki. Might have the edge on competitions. Just an idea. (2:23:16)PM I don't think if we export we'll get our articles into a different wiki type Racht (2:23:19)PM Who's the first and second? (2:23:24)PM Me and PL (2:23:25)PM PL and Seth (2:23:36)PM PL is one because he's BP's SL (2:23:45)PM Turaga (2:23:47)PM and Seth/ (2:23:47)PM Right. (2:23:54)PM And what advantages to Staff have over admins? (2:24:00)PM Locking/unlocking the db (2:24:00)PM is it alike to here at Wikia? (2:24:03)PM yes (2:24:05)PM like me and piraka and hodoka (2:24:07)PM well, kind of (2:24:18)PM I'm not sure what other abilities staff have at wikia (2:24:32)PM so you're going to be the super admin? (2:24:37)PM No. (2:24:40)PM One of them (2:24:43)PM Thing of me as the head servant. (2:24:47)PM Think* (2:24:57)PM 2 super admins then regular admins then regular users? (2:24:59)PM I'm a servant to the community, not its leader (2:25:08)PM Yes, I guess CL (2:25:12)PM Is there A leader? (2:25:13)PM Ok (2:25:19)PM No, no single leader, Racht (2:25:22)PM Each site has its own leader (2:25:23)PM I'd rather think of staff as servants to their community though (2:25:27)PM PL will be the leader of the Bpedia section (2:25:32)PM And Seth the leader of the CBW section (2:25:36)PM nope (2:25:36)PM sorta (2:25:46)PM No,no,no. (2:25:50)PM no, no, no? (2:25:50)PM Seth isn't the leader (2:25:51)PM I am not the leader of anything (2:26:01)PM PL can be the leader of BP (2:26:31)PM only without Wikia staff over us (2:26:33)PM No one thinks there should be a leader of authority? (2:26:40)PM We're a team (2:26:43)PM I have to go (2:26:46)PM It'll run better as a team (2:26:49)PM He meant power not authority (2:26:53)PM Okay, who's going to take over the meeting? (2:26:57)PM If Seth is leaving (2:26:57)PM PL (2:27:01)PM g2g (2:27:02)PM Kk (2:27:03)PM bye ***LOG ENDS HERE*** Motions Passed *The Move (prelim) *Domain—wikimetru.com *Extension:IRC *Extension:WhosOnline *Meta-wiki Dropped *Extension:IM Status Participants Present Absent * —Referred to as "MG" * —Referred to as "OM" * —Referred to as "Kazi" * —Referred to as "LD" or "LD760" * —Referred to as "Makao" * —Reffered to as "PF", "Pirakafreak", or "Pirakafreak24" Category:Administration